


The Assignment

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Erwin entrusts Armin with the important assignment of finding a way to keep Eren calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Assignment

Armin replays the conversation in his head over and over again. He still wonders if there would have been someone a bit more qualified for the assignment, someone older and with more experience. 

He supposes that he does have  _some_  experience. But that experience is limited and mainly deals with himself and not other people. However, Eren is his best friend and Armin knows that he’s probably the best person for the job. Well, there is Mikasa, but Commander Erwin asked  _him_  specifically.

Armin blushes when he thinks about the vulgar hand movement Lance Corporal Levi made when offering suggestions on how Armin should go about his assignment. 

Armin wants to spend more time on carefully thinking of his plan. Like any plan, this one will involve strategy, but he feels like it doesn’t matter how much time he devotes to it, he’ll never be quite ready to broach the subject with Eren. 

“Hey.”

Armin tenses and his eyes widen at the sound of the voice coming from directly behind him. He turns toward the owner of that voice, blue eyes lowered, staring at the ground and catching sight of a bug as it moves slowly across the dirt. 

“Eren,” Armin says, and forces himself to make eye contact with his friend. “I… There’s something I need to speak with you about.”

“Yeah,” Eren says. “Commander Erwin told me to find you.”

“Um, I… We should talk someplace private.” Armin turns away from Eren and begins walking. “Follow me.”

Eren follows him without question. 

Eren does a lot of things that Armin tells him to do without question and that’s probably one of the main reasons that Commander Erwin assigned Armin with this particular duty. 

Armin continues walking, moving quietly along the street until he comes to the entrance of an alleyway. He realizes the implications of wanting to speak with Eren in such a shifty location, but considering the nature of his assignment, he decides it really doesn’t matter. 

“In here,” Armin says, and walks between the two buildings. 

“Eh, Armin, what is this?”

Eren isn’t eager to follow him and Armin can’t say he doesn’t blame him. Best friend or not, he would also be a bit curious as to why he’s being brought into an empty alley. 

“It’s important,” Armin replies, and though he hesitates, Eren finally steps into the alley. 

Armin waits until Eren is standing directly in front of him and then he points at the bricked wall of one of the buildings they’re standing between. “Stand there,” Armin orders and Eren complies. 

“Armin, what is this? You’re acting strange. What’s wrong?” The concerned expression on Eren’s face makes Armin feel guilty. 

He’s probably being way too secretive about all of this. He knows that Eren doesn’t like secrets, especially when he’s not in on them. They frustrate him. Almost everything frustrates him, and that’s the exact reason why Commander Erwin assigned Armin with this duty in the first place. 

“I’ve been given an assignment,” Armin says. He’s speaks to Eren, but he stares at the ground. He’s ridiculously nervous and he can’t believe he’s going with Lance Corporal Levi’s suggestion. 

“An assignment,” Eren repeats. “What is it? Does it have to do with titans? Are you going over the wall?” Eren balls his fist. “You won’t go alone. I’ll go with you. What are they thinking? They can’t expect you to—”

“Eren, please calm down and listen.”

Eren closes his mouth, but Armin can still see him fuming. He looks dangerous this way, eyes narrowed angrily, hands clenched tightly into fists. He misses the way Eren used to smile back when they were younger, when life was better, easier and more carefree. 

“My assignment,” Armin begins. He grinds the tip of his boot into the dirt and does his best to ignore how sweaty his palms are, “is to help you work on keeping calm under stressful situations.”

“What kind of assignment is that?” Eren asked with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t shift into a titan just because I’m mad. You’ve seen it. You remember when I had to bite—”

“Eren, just listen to me.” Armin raises his head and stares at his best friend. “I’m… What I’m going to suggest to you is… It’s okay if you don’t want to. If you don’t want me to…”

“Armin,” Eren shakes his head, still obviously confused and completely within reason. “I don’t get it.”

“We’ve talked about it before,” Armin says. “Once when we were a bit younger. One of those times I spent the night. We… Do you remember?”

Eren frowns and shifts his eyes to the side as if they’re trying to call forth a memory. When his eyes widen and he blushes, Armin knows that Eren remembers. 

“What kind of perverted assignment is that?” Eren shouts. “ Armin, you don’t really want to do something like that, do you?” 

Armin shrugs his shoulders and hopes that he isn’t blushing too much. 

“I don’t mind. If it’ll help. If it helps you and the future of humanity, I don’t mind. But we don’t have to. Maybe I can come up with something else. The worst case scenario is that I’ll just have to tell Commander Erwin that I couldn’t complete the assignment.”

The idea of letting down Commander Erwin hurts him, but the thought of making Eren uncomfortable and damaging their friendship hurts him even more. 

“He has a lot of faith in you,” Eren says. “It must be stressful.”

Armin shakes his head. “It’s fine, but we should brainstorm to come up with another way to help you work on staying calm. I’ve already ruled out deep breathing and peaceful places that you can retreat to, mentally. You’re too intense for that, so I don’t really know what other alternatives we have. What do you think, Eren?”

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Eren asks. “To… do  _that_  type of thing.”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, but I don’t think it could hurt.”

“I hope not.” Eren realizes the double meaning of his statement and laughs softly while Armin just blushes even harder and stares down at his hands. “Let’s do it.”

Armin looks up, shocked that Eren has agreed to it so easily. “A-Are you sure? I don’t want to force something like this on you, Eren. Let’s come up with other ways to—”

“I trust you, Armin,” Eren says. “It may be a bit weird, but you know what’s best. You always do.”

“No, I don’t,” Armin whispers. 

“Let’s do it,” Eren says again. 

“Right here?” Armin looks around. Of course, this was the reason why he brought Eren to the alley in the first place, but… “Right now.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Armin agrees. “You can think about someone else if you want. About a girl. I don’t mind.” 

Eren just nods his head and leans back against the wall. He closes his eyes and drops his arms to his sides. “Okay, go ahead.”

“R-Right.” Armin quietly stares at Eren, hesitating to bring his hand forward. He looks around once more and when he doesn’t see or hear anyone, he leans forward. “Just tell me if you don’t like it, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. I will.”

Armin takes a deep breath and begins the annoying process of unfastening the various buckles that keep him from easily just slipping his hand inside of Eren’s pants. Once he finishes, he tugs gently on the button on Eren’s pants. 

“You’re still okay with this, Eren?” Armin asks. 

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I’m…” Armin bites his lip nervously. “I’m going to touch it,” he whispers.

“Don’t say things like that, Armin,” Eren whispers back. “Just do it.”

“Sorry.” Armin’s cheeks burn from how hard he blushes, but he still manages to unfasten Eren’s pants and slip his hand inside. 

Eren is already hard, which surprises Armin, but Armin doesn’t say anything about it. He also says nothing when Eren gasps softly and groans when Armin closes his hand around Eren’s cock. 

Armin drags his hand down and then slowly pulls it back up, making Eren cry out, gently. He keeps his gaze downward, watching his hand as it pumps his best friend, earning tiny moans and soft whimpers from Eren’s mouth. 

Time seems to stand still and Armin isn’t sure how long he’s there with Eren, but when he feels Eren grip him by his shirt, fingers clutching impossibly hard at the material, he knows Eren is close. 

“A-Armin.” Eren grunts and leans forward and down, his forehead pressing against Armin’s. “Fuck!” He cries out, lips parted, breath warm as it fans across Armin’s face. 

Armin quietly sucks in a breath, eyes still locked on his hand gripping Eren’s cock. Sticky warmth slips between his fingers, rolls down his palm and the back of his hand. Eren shudders, hips jerking hard against Armin’s hand. The fist clutching his shirt pulls Armin closer and holds him in place. 

“Are you okay?” Armin asks, after Eren releases his shirt and slumps back against the building. 

“Yeah,” Eren answers. He lets out a sated sigh and stares thoughtfully at Armin. “How do we know if it’ll help me stay calm?”

“We should find a way to test it,” Armin answers. He grimaces at the mess on his hand after he slides it out of Eren’s pants and attempts to wipe most of it off against the brick wall behind him while Eren fastens and adjusts his clothing. 

They leave the alley and begin their journey of aimless walking. Armin tries to figure out the best way to test whether or not what they just did will help Eren with his inability to ever be calm about anything while Eren tries not to think about how good Armin’s hand felt. 

They turn a corner and Eren crashes into someone and stumbles backward, his hand reaching out to Armin out of instinct. 

“Hey, watch it, asshole,” Jean says. 

“Eat a dick, Jean,” Eren replies and walks around him, continuing on. 

“Come back here and say that to my face!”

Eren ignores Jean’s bait and glances at Armin. “So…” He begins. “How often are we supposed to do  _that_.” 

“I’m not sure,” Armin says. “I guess for as long as we need to.” And judging by the fact that Armin isn’t currently trying to break up a fight between Eren and Jean, he would say that his plan had definitely worked. 

                                                         ***

It’s been nearly three weeks and Armin has definitely seen an improvement with Eren controlling his anger. He’s still not certain if it’s truly significant and he often gets cramps in his hand, but still, at least it seems to be working a little bit. 

Shifting to his side, Armin closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. Everyone else around him is sleeping, soft breathing and loud snoring filling the room. Eren is in the bed next to him, his leg draped over the side, sleeping quietly. 

“Hey, Armin.”

Or at least Armin had thought Eren was sleeping. 

“Hmm?” Armin rolls over and looks at Eren, stifling a yawn. “What’s wrong, Eren?”

“Um, I was wondering,” Eren begins. His voice is quiet, whispering so that he doesn’t disturb anyone else in the room, “whenever we… Do you ever get, you know?”

“What?” Armin whispers back. “Eren, I can’t hear you.”

“Does it ever affect you?”

“What effect? Eren, what are you talking about?” Armin whispers.  

“Do you ever get hard from it?” Eren practically shouts. 

“What the hell?” Reiner grumbles. “Shut up and go to sleep, Eren.”

“Ah, sorry, Reiner.” Eren falls silent for a moment and stares up at the ceiling. When everyone seems to be asleep again, he climbs out of his bed and into Armin’s. 

“Well, do you?” Eren asks again. 

“What are you asking all of a sudden?” Armin says. He has his back to Eren, eyes staring at the sleeping bodies of his comrades all hidden beneath their own blankets. 

“You never even ask me to touch you back,” Eren replies. “Each time you just… Do you like it? Do you ever want me to do it to you?”

“Eren, go to sleep,” Armin whispers. 

“Answer me first.”

Armin hesitates, his top teeth gently pulling at his bottom lip. He wiggles his fingers beneath the blanket and then hooks both of his index fingers together. 

“Though I’m not the one with who has problems keeping calm, I think sometimes I’d like it if you did that type of thing to me.”

Armin holds his breath when Eren scoots closer. He can feel the warmth of his best friend’s body against him. He also feels something distinctly hard pressing against his ass.

“Armin, let’s have sex.”

“What? Did you even bother to look around before asking that?” Armin ignores the way his heart races because he honestly wonders how Eren could say something like that while they’re in a room full of people. 

He isn’t opposed to losing his virginity to Eren. In fact, he’s thought about that since the moment he slid his hand in Eren’s pants back in the alley. He loves Eren, loves him as a best friend, loves him as something possibly  _more_  than a best friend. 

“Yeah, but everyone’s asleep, so it’s okay.” Eren leans forward, pressing his covered erection harder against Armin’s ass. 

“Eren…”

“You’re the only one who I’d want to do it with, Armin.”

As quietly as he can, Armin turns so that’s facing Eren with wide eyes. Eren stares at him with the softest expression Armin has ever seen. He didn’t even think that Eren was capable of making such an expression and he can’t help but smile and cuddle closer to him. 

“Okay,” he murmurs against Eren’s neck. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” Armin nods his head. “But we’ll have to be quiet.”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

Armin chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Hang on a minute.” He moves toward the edge of the bed and drops a hand down to reach under it. When he pulls it back up, he’s holding a bottle of oil that he’s used for helping Eren plenty of times. 

“Do you know what to do?” Armin asks. 

“Of course, I do. Just leave everything to me.” 

Eren grins and Armin has to resist the urge to cover his face out of both embarrassment and from the fact that Eren looks really eager and excited. 

For a second or two, he watches as Eren starts to pull down his sleeping shorts, but then decides that he should probably do the same thing. They move quietly in the dark, tugging at clothing and breathing heavier than usual. Armin hopes that they’ll be quiet enough to not wake anyone up. That could be bad, but he’s too turned on to reject everything now. 

“I’m ready,” Eren says. “Are you?”

“I think so.”

“Should I…” Eren wiggles his oily fingers. 

Armin blushes and shakes his head. “I-I can do that,” he offers and picks up the oil from where Eren placed it down on the bed. 

Armin pours some of the cool substance onto two of his fingers, making sure that they’re completely coated. Looking anywhere but at Eren’s face, he brings his fingers down and slides them inside of his of ass, gasping and squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Stop looking,” Armin breathes out. Although his eyes are closed, he can practically feel Eren watching him. 

Sorry.”

It takes a several seconds for Armin to feel like he’s prepared himself for Eren. Actually, he’s not confident that he’s taken enough time with it, but he’s young and he’s just eager to have Eren inside of him. 

“Okay, you can…”

“Right.” Eren nods his head.

Eren is currently on his knees, staring down at Armin who is naked from the waist down. He swallows nervously, eyes roaming between the paleness of his thighs and the way his cock sticks straight up into the air. 

“Geez, Armin,” he whispers. “I wish we’d done this a lot sooner.”

“Me too,” Armin whispers back. 

Eren moves between Armin’s legs and positions himself. He leans forward, grunting softly when his cock begins to slide inside of Armin. He has to pull back a little because Armin is so ridiculously tight and he can’t just slide it in like he’d like to. With a forceful thrust of his hips, he pushes his cock inside of Armin who holds back a cry. 

“Did that hurt?” Eren asks through grit teeth. 

“No,” Armin answers, and then shakes his head. “Maybe a little.”

“Sorry, Armin.”

“It’s okay, Eren. Keep going.”

“R-Right.”

Eren moves his hips gently, hissing at the way Armin squeezes around his cock. He rocks back and forth, pushing in and out of his best friend, the veins in his hands protruding beneath his skin under the weight of him holding himself up. 

Eren tries his best to be quiet, moaning softly while staring down at Armin to make sure he’s not in any pain. 

Armin winces each time Eren pushes forward and to Eren it doesn’t seem like Armin is enjoying it all that much. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Eren asks, stilling his hips. 

“N-No, it’s fine.” Armin can feel Eren’s cock pulsing inside of him. “You can keep going.”

“Doesn’t it feel good?”

“We’re both new to this and doing our best,” Armin replies. 

“What kind of answer is that?” Eren huffs and shifts his hips, but his knee slips on the sheets and without so much as a warning, he slides completely inside Armin. 

“Ahh! Eren!”

“Jesus, Armin.” Eren clamps a hand over Armin’s mouth and looks around the room, making sure that Armin’s scream hadn’t woken anyone up. When he hears nothing other than soft snoring, he turns his attention back to Armin. 

“Did it feel good?”

Armin nods his head. 

“Good,” Eren whispers and does it again. 

It results in the same type of scream from Armin as before, but because Eren still has his hand over Armin’s mouth, it’s muffled and not nearly as loud. Eren keeps doing it, over and over again, panting and groaning and ignoring the way that Armin digs his nails into Eren’s back and drags them down. 

Armin’s thighs grip Eren’s legs and wrap and around his waist, clinging to him. But Eren doesn’t stop. Even when Armin drops one of his hand and grips at Armin’s wrist, Eren keeps going because he’s never seen Armin look like this before. Nothing but pure, rapturous, pleasure and he wants to be the only person capable of causing Armin to make that face. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Armin,” Eren moans and Armin replies with a moan of his own against Eren’s hand. “Can I… i-inside you… A-Armin—”

To his credit, Eren tried to ask permission to cum inside of Armin, but the pleasure was too much for him and he came, hips violently jerking, cock hard and twitching and spurting into the tightness surrounding it. 

Breathing heavily, body still high from release, he reaches down and grips Armin’s cock, pumping it quickly and is pleased when Armin cums after just a moment or two, screaming against Eren’s hand, hips arched off the bed, cum spilling down his wrist and arm.

The two friends fall back onto the bed, lying on their backs, breathing heavily. They stay that way for several minutes, just listening to the other breathe until Eren finally breaks the silence. 

“Don’t let anyone else do that to you but me, okay? I want to be the only one.”

“Okay,” Armin agrees. “You, too.”

“Okay.”

They turn their heads to look at each other and kiss gently on the lips before erupting in soft laughter. 

                                                          ***

“How are things going with Jaeger?” Commander Erwin asks Armin while Armin is on his way to his post. 

“Ah, g-good,” Armin answers. “Lance Corporal Levi’s advice actually came in really handy.”

“…Good,” Erwin says. He clears his throat and breaks eye contact with Armin. “Keep up the good work then.”

“Yes, sir!” Armin replies and excuses himself, rushing off to get his day started. 

“Did that kid think I was serious?” Levi asks, stepping from behind Erwin. “Geez. What kind of moron would actually take that type of thing seriously?”

Erwin shrugs and watches Armin’s retreating back. “Worked for you, didn’t it?”

Levi opens his mouth to reply, but immediately shuts it because Erwin definitely had a point. 

“…Whatever.”


End file.
